


i got a goldmine (full of love that wasn’t mine)

by marshall_line



Series: golden touch [7]
Category: Rainbow (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: каждый её шаг, правильный или нет, приводил джекён к провалу.





	i got a goldmine (full of love that wasn’t mine)

**Author's Note:**

> *внезапно сиквел к [уже всё-всё прошло](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8001565)

давай к тебе, я так устала, господи, как же я устала.

и они стоят на парковке ещё очень долго: джессика — в руках и тепле джекён, а сама джекён — просто в этом странном и ни на что ранее не похожем моменте. словно это не ей надо быть здесь с ней, даже не словно, а не ей точно. но вот джекён шепчет джессике на ухо что-то такое хорошее, глупое, ниочёмное — и джессика перестаёт плакать.

она и так. тихо, почти беззвучно. 

для самой себя.

никому это не нужно, никому.

джекён гладит её по спине, выводит пальцами круги; джекён умеет в комфорт и всё, что с ним связано, только это джессика и её спрятанные ото всех слабости. такое не комфортят, такое не всплывает на поверхность без особой на то причины. джессике ничего не стоит ей говорить, ничего.

джекён умеет в комфорт (и не может больше в джессику), но этого на самом деле недостаточно. давай к тебе, повторяет джессика, повторяет и наконец-то дышит. осторожно убирает руки джекён от себя, поднимает голову к ней. и эти глаза, по-прежнему полные слёз, просят её обо всём и сразу. джекён сдавалась им не так уж давно и сдаётся сейчас, как им не, как—

 

они едут молча, без разговоров, без музыки. под размеренное гудение машины. в салоне совсем не холодно, но джекён молча отдаёт джессике свою толстовку, когда замечает, что та дрожит. и джессика молчит в ответ. просто кивает и даже не смотрит. они обе одеты в чёрное.

они обе растворяются в темноте.

и в этой недосказанной друг другу, наверное, тишине.

в свете редких фар джессика по-грустному (и так по-несчастному) всё равно красива. она растягивает рукава, пытаясь согреться. джессика при этом где-то далеко-далеко. джекён теперь не достать.

(ко мне ближе ты никогда уже не будешь, а разве была?)

джекён помнит, что, кажется, да? но ведь так легко придумать себе что-то настолько хорошее, настолько своё, так легко. джекён этому улыбается, джекён всего на секунду позволяет глупому сердцу снова (отчаянно) засигналить. его никто не услышит.

 

в квартире так же темно, как и было до. ноыль дома нет, ноыль вроде бы у друзей, чему джекён безмерно рада. ей не нужны сейчас вопросы и осуждение ей тоже не нужно. хотя ноыль перестала, когда всё (так, господи, быстро) закончилось. только иногда она разочарованно вздыхает: у тебя же могло быть что-то, а было и стало вот это. джекён нечего добавить.

она знает себе цену и знает, на что способна. нет ничего, что джекён не умела бы. кроме как добиваться успеха в чём-либо и быть любимой теми, кого любит она. каждый её шаг, правильный или нет, приводил джекён к провалу. их накопилось так много, что пора уже эту копилку разбить. джекён не разбивает, она сама себе ещё необходима. целая не целая, а.

джекён же тоже.

очень устала.

 

джессика была здесь не раз и не два, она знает все уголки, поэтому ей не нужен свет, а он нужен всегда; джекён включает его только в коридоре, так хотя бы светлее у неё внутри. где-то же должно? джекён не уверена.

 

джессика засыпает почти сразу и в одной лишь толстовке джекён; джессика спит крепко, несмотря ни на что; джессика выглядит такой спокойной, ничто её не тревожит, даже если после сна, он скроет все её боли, он сможет, мир останется прежним. джекён убирает ей волосы с лица, прикасается ладонью к её щеке, почему-то она всё ещё влажная, словно слёзы не хотят так просто высыхать, не сегодня. солнце заходит, чтобы набраться сил, поэтому пока не всходи. и джессика спит. может, ей снится май.

джекён уходит в гостиную постелить себе, но в итоге оказывается на кухне. сну к ней не хочется, джекён его не винит. она просиживает всю ночь, пытаясь дочитать книгу, чтобы в голову ничего не лезло. вокруг неё с каждым часом всё больше и больше пустых чашек. и столько же непрочитанных страниц. тоже что-то вроде. провала, да?

 

уже утром, когда джекён наконец-то начинает клевать носом, джессика приходит к ней. она всё ещё в том же, в чём и ложилась, босая и сонная. волосы выбиваются из небрежного пучка. джессика трёт глаза и зевает, прикрывая рот рукой. она кажется такой. уютно-тёплой. очень близкой.

— как насчёт завтрака?

— хорошо, я только—

— сиди, я сама.

это всё было, а потом прошло: как заканчивается месяц или неделя, или, например, этот день. это всё было: и джессика на её кухне, и запах еды, и что-то такое. невозможно домашнее. почти что ненастоящее. это всё было.

джекён помнит как сейчас; джекён кутается в плед и наблюдает за джессикой, чтобы помнить ( _её_ и вот этот не их момент) ещё и ещё, и ещё. 

 

они вместе завтракают, вместе застилают постель и прибираются. джессика не уходит до самого вечера, у неё нет дел, у джекён их нет тем более. они сидят потом на диване, вернее сидит джекён, а джессика лежит у неё на коленях; джекён пропускает пальцы сквозь её — свет — волосы. радио на кухне вещает новые хиты, заполняя пространство звуком, а то. так тихо.

и только у джекён внутри — свет и любовь — ещё что-то бешено бьётся, пытается прорваться наружу. в этот раз не получится, джекён знает — и джекён молчит, джессика тоже. им вот так, наверное, неплохо.

жаль, это не то, чего хочет каждая из них. 

 

джекён говорит: ты приходи ещё.

но джекён не добавляет: если снова сломаешься, ведь джессика себе этого не позволит, не при джекён; это минутная слабость, её и только. 

они всегда были друг с другом честны, поэтому они и расстались, поэтому им не стоит снова. быть чем-то. друзья из нас никакие, знаешь. знаю.

 

джессика не обнимает её на прощанье, лишь целует в щёку, задерживаясь губами так долго, что джекён умудряется поверить в чудо, но. за джессикой закрывается дверь, за её сердцем тоже.

джекён касается пальцами поцелуя, запоминая и его.

на них остаётся позолота.

 

в её квартире темно.


End file.
